


Over Time

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009), Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Larry Daley is Kafele, M/M, Temporary Character Death, tablet guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kafele (Larry Daley) is a man who can barely provide for his son, Nkosi. After working several dead ends for the highest-ranking nobles, he has almost lost hope. Until Prince Ahkmenrah came into his life did everything start to change for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’m having Larry/Ahkmenrah feels after watching Secret of the Tomb. So I thought, what if Larry was born during Ahkmenrah’s time? I then fell down the rabbit role to chase that plot bunny until I was completely lost in this pairing. This story will go on until after they die (which is inevitable) and on to the modern day. If I have any historical inaccuracies, please inform me immediately so that I may fix anything ☺
> 
> Another thing, “Kafele” is the name I chose for Larry because it means, “would die for” in Egyptian. “Nkosi” is obviously Nicky and means “rules”. This is just to clarify in case you get confused over whom I am referring to when I use those names for the Ancient Egyptian timeline ☺

Egypt is a land known for many great things. The civilization prospered for many a year under the rule of the pharaohs. Her people have been written down in history books for others to learn of Egypt’s great legacy. There was never any doubt that ancient Egypt would be not be forgotten and a certainty that it will be remembered for years to come.

 

Like all other great civilizations, however, there are dark times in their story. There are stories that were never written, stories that were well hidden and stories that they all chose to forget. There were legends that speak of great kings that ruled over the vast lands and of evil kings that brought about devastation and pain.

 

In the great legend of ancient Egypt, there are a few chapters ripped out: The story of Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king. Very few know about the short life he lived, especially of the people he touched with his kindness and generosity. His rule ended in blood and no one truly knows the details to his tragic tale... until now.

* * *

 

Kafele smiled sadly as he watched Nkosi play with his master’s children in the front yard. He knew it was his last day today and it would be heartbreaking to see his son’s face, so radiant and full of life, drop at the mention of leaving again. Ever since his wife died, he worked multiple jobs for many masters just to afford sending his son to the local advisor in his village.

 

Each job always ended in disaster, always bringing him back to square one. He prays every night to the gods for guidance but the dim glow of Khonsu’s moonlight was his only answer each time. He glances one more time at his son’s beaming smile before returning to his room.

 

He gathers his things along with Nkosi’s and puts them in his hand woven baskets. He was ashamed of himself for messing this wonderful job up. This master was very kind to him and was a humble man from the start. But good things must come to an end, Kafele thought as he packed the last of his clothing (which is really just two worn out skirts his previous master gave him) and left his quarters.

 

He mulled over his thoughts while he walked to his master’s room to deposit the jewels that indicate his employment. He thought of the process he had to go through just to get this far. Though he was born a Jewish man, his parents changed beliefs to avoid the harder lifestyle the slaves lived. It took them years to finally have a decent home. It took only Kafele a week to find that he needed to change his name to even be considered for a job.

 

His masters knew of his heritage but admired his dedication to their gods. They, of course, did not admire the work he presented to them. Today was no different. Once he reached his master’s chambers, he knocked thrice before he heard the invitation to come in. “Kafele, it is my utmost regret to have you go.” His master said once he handed him his jewels.

 

“You should not regret anything, master. I was the one at fault.” Kafele fought the urge to beg for his position back but experience told him that that was a bad idea. Instead, he genuflected in front of his master, head down and gripping his basket tightly. “Rise, Kafele. You may have been my servant but you have also become my friend. There is no need for formalities.”

 

He immediately stood up, his head still bowed in respect. “I expect great things to come from you, my friend.” He finally looked up at his master who smiled kindly at him. He had no reply so all he did was nod and head out of the room as quickly as possible. In a matter of minutes, he’s got Nkosi in his arms and out of the premises.

 

Kafele heads for home, mind racing yet empty all at the same time. He could not see himself do great things as his master mentioned. He was a failure. He was nothing but a failure. “Daddy, when will you get another job?” Kafele glanced down at the sleepy face of his son before stopping mid-step. He thought about it for a while before sighing in defeat.

 

“I don’t know.” That was as all he said before hearing a deafening scream nearby. He looked in the direction where he thought he heard it before sprinting towards the source. Nkosi held on to him for dear life and he mentally reminded himself to put him to bed early for the night.

 

“The prince is in trouble!” Kafele heard as he stopped before a gathering crowd. “What’s going on?” He asked a girl about 5 years older than Nkosi who looked at him with wide, tearful eyes. “The prince came here today to bring us food and warm clothing as he does every month. A band of thieves wants more than what he gave and has gotten him cornered!” He didn’t know what got into him but he handed Nkosi to the girl, making her promise that he will be safe. Before he knew it, he was squeezing through the crowd and throwing himself in front of the Prince.

 

Surprised gray eyes bore holes into his back but he didn’t care. He stood his ground against the thieves, bearing his most menacing look. It was almost ineffective considering the fact that he was weaponless and the thieves had pretty big knives in their hands. “Good sir, I do not think that was a wise idea.” He heard the prince behind him whisper and he let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“You think I don’t know that?” He said through gritted teeth. The thieves laughed at his lanky form and lack of weaponry. Why his brain thought that trying to save the Prince of Egypt was a great idea was beyond him but his only concern was the Prince himself. Though he may have a different background, he was still Egyptian. He still pays great respect to the leaders of the land including the one behind him right now.

 

Wait. That’s it.

 

Kafele straightened his back and smirked at the still guffawing band of thieves. “Oh you think you’re so clever, planning on assassinating the prince for only finite resources? After you slice off his head,” he heard a nervous gulp behind him but he paid it no mind. “What are you going to do after, hm? There are roughly 5 of you here and you think all 5 of you have a chance against the pharaoh’s wrath once you’ve murdered his beloved son?”

 

The laughter died down in an instant and their faces paled in fear. “I’d advise you to run now before word gets out of your stupid plan.” The thieves wasted no time in running, dropping the sacks of food and clothing in their wake. The people around him merely gaped at him as he held a hand out for the prince.

 

“Are you all right, your grace?” he said as the prince got up to his feet with his help. “You have showed much bravery in the midst of danger, good sir. For that, I am forever in your debt.” The sound of his grateful words made Kafele involuntarily blush. “Oh. There is no need for that, your grace. I-I was just happy to help.” He managed to stammer out, glancing at anywhere but the prince.

 

“You may call me Ahkmenrah. Such titles make me sound older than I really am.” He chuckled at the slight smile he brought to Kafele’s lips. Ahkmenrah looked over his shoulder at the dispersing crowd and curiously spotted two children walk cautiously towards him and his savior. “Are they yours?” he said, gesturing towards the young ones with a fond smile. Kafele turned around and held out his hand for Nkosi, mouthing a thank you to the girl before watching her run off. “Your– I mean Ahkmenrah, This is Nkosi, my son.”

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, little one.” Nkosi, naturally a smiley boy, beamed up at Ahkmenrah and the young prince smiled back. “Quite a handsome boy you are.” He continued to praise and the little boy blushed and hid himself in his father’s neck, giggling softly. Kafele didn’t think it was possible for Ahkmenrah’s smile to be wider.

 

Kafele stared at the prince a little longer than he intended to before those gray eyes looked back at him. “You say that I don’t need to repay you for saving my life but I must insist. Is there anything that you need, anything at all? Say the word and you shall have it, brave guardian.” He stared into those gray eyes again and he found himself almost getting lost in them. The sincerity in Ahkmenrah’s stare convinced him to finally say with a quiet reluctant voice,

 

“A job.”

 

Ahkmenrah’s answering smile lifted the burden off his shoulders and he couldn’t help but smile back. “Then I know the perfect job for you, brave guardian. If you will please follow me back to my home.”

 

And that was how Kafele came from unemployed servant to personal guardian of the crowned prince of Egypt. Who knew his reckless bravery would get him this far?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update today because I had a sudden spurt of inspiration! Hooray! Anway, thanks for the kudos and such! They always inspire me to keep writing :)

Needless to say, Nkosi adored their new home. Ahkmenrah took it upon himself to help them settle comfortably. The young boy loved running through the hallowed halls, making friends with all the servants and high priests. Normally, the palace residents would be wary of them but one look at Ahkmenrah's beaming smile as he played with Nkosi was enough for them to take a liking to the father-son duo immediately.

Kafele was, dare he say it, quite happy in the palace. He wore nice fitting clothes and ate decent meals everyday. The pharaoh approved of him right away after Ahkmenrah explained to him of his courageous deed. Ahkmenrah once told him that his previous guardians only took the job for money and exploited their riches to the point where Ahkmenrah was left to defend himself.

"I learned to fight at the age of eleven. My father saw that my supposed guardians never took their job seriously." The prince said to him during supper one evening. "Though I am perfectly capable of defending myself, it is comforting to know that there is someone always there for me." Ahkmenrah gave him one of those genuinely grateful smiles that were nothing but contagious. "I am honored to serve you." Kafele said, smiling back at the prince. Here in the palace, he never felt like just another lowly servant. Ahkmenrah made him and his son feel like part of the family, including his parents.

He couldn't say the same for Kahmunrah.

The older brother was... intimidating to say the least. He always sat four seats away from his brother at the dining table and glared at everyone as if offended that they would even be in his presence. The king and queen were well aware of their eldest son's behaviour towards new people so they made sure Kafele and Nkosi were in chambers in the opposite wing.

Kafele didn't mind though for his chambers were right next to Ahkmenrah. Considering the fact that he had to protect him 24/7, it was obvious that their rooms were close so Kafele could hear anything suspicious.Other than protection, Ahkmenrah would usually invite him to his room and they would converse about anything and everything.

The prince was still quite young, about to turn 17 in a month, so he still had advisors and tutors. Ahkmenrah would constantly ask him for help with his writings and defensive strategies. "Would you mind helping me with my spear work tonight? Kahmunrah almost stabbed me in training today and I would like to beat him at least once." Kafele chuckled, clapping the young prince on the shoulder with one hand.

"Of course." Ahkmenrah beamed at him gratefully, returning to his food with a satisfied little grin. After a few minutes of comfortable conversation, Merenkahre stood up from his seat and everyone fell silent. So silent, in fact, that one could hear the everyone's bated breath. "We have gathered here under the guiding light of Khonsu tonight and I shall like to give thanks. I am grateful for my wife, who never left my side. My servants, who never failed to satisfy our needs. And of course, my beloved sons."

Kafele noticed that the king's gaze only fell on Ahkmenrah which made him glance at the older brother for a few seconds. True enough, his scowl hardened and a menacing look was then directed to his younger brother. Ahkmenrah didn't notice for his attention was solely on his father's words. Kafele straightened his back, sending a warning look to Kahmunrah before scooting closer to the young prince.

"Kahmunrah, first son of the fourth king. You have shown much promise and skill through the years and I am very proud of you." At that statement, Kahmunrah's lips turned up into a smirk and he bowed his head in thanks. Merenkahre then turned his attention to his youngest son and smiled brightly. The change in expression did not go unnoticed by Kahmunrah, however, and his smirk dropped instantly.

"Ahkmenrah, second son of the fourth king. You have proven to me what kindness and humility can do. Your never ending generosity never ceases to amaze me and you have shown me incredible feats through your words and actions. I am immensely proud of you, my son. You will do great things." Ahkmenrah beamed up at his father and, if anyone looked close enough, he blushed just slightly at the praise. It was not unlikely that his father praised him but tonight was different. There was a tone in his voice that Ahkmenrah could not quite place.

"I would like to propose a toast," Merenkahre raised his goblet and everyone followed suit.

"To my son Ahkmenrah, soon to be pharaoh of Egypt!"

Silence. And then a loud clang echoed throughout the room.

"What?!" The pharaoh glanced in the direction of the sound and saw his eldest son, red in the face and fists clenched angrily. "Father, you cannot be serious!" Kahmunrah glared at his younger brother furiously before turning back to his pharaoh. "He is much too young to rule the kingdom and I am the rightful heir to your throne!"

"Not if I say you aren't." The icy tone of the pharaoh took Kahmunrah back and he stared at his father dumbfounded. Kafele swore he saw a hint of desperation and sadness and Kahmunrah's eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. "But father..." the voice of the elder prince cracked just slightly and both Ahkmenrah and his guardian frowned in sympathy. Ahkmenrah looked at his brother with wide, sad eyes, so like a child than Kafele has ever seen him in the few weeks he's lived in the palace.

It made his heart ache.

"You may have proven to have skill but you have not shown me your ability to lead with mercy and compassion. And you, my son, have proven the powers of your mind but not the powers of your heart." It was surprising to see Kahmunrah's eyes fill with angry tears and the sight of it even managed to make his mother look away.

He swiped his face with a rough hand, taking a deep breath. After a few minutes of glaring, Kahmunrah finally spoke, a sharp tone to his voice. "If that is how you see me, father, then that is how I will be." He took one last glance at his younger brother, who looked at him with his own tears building up in the gray eyes he loathed to see, and left the dining room in a huff. His footsteps were deafening on the young prince's ears.

"Father, you know that it is Kahmunrah's birth right... I-I can't take the responsibility. I'm not ready..." Ahkmenrah tried to reason, prompting Kafele to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Then we will make you ready for the thron--"

"WHAT IF I'LL NEVER BE READY?" Ahkmenrah pushed himself up, his head spinning and eyes blurring with tears. "Kah is right, father! I am young and naíve, I will never be able to rule this kingdom the way you do!" His voice cracked under all the emotion and everyone looked at him in surprise, everyone but Kafele who knew of the prince's insecurities. He may hold himself as a worthy heir but behind closed doors, he was just another lost boy with the world on his shoulders.

Merenkahre sensed the distress his most beloved son was going through, so he handed his staff to his guardian and walked swiftly to Ahkmenrah's side. "My son, look at me." The 16 year old boy looked up reluctantly, his youth shining more prominently in the tears that dampened his face. "Father..." he tried to say but his lip trembled and only a choking sound came out.

"Kahmunrah would bring Egypt's end, my son. But you..." He lifted Ahkmenrah's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "You will bring about the new age for this prosperous land. He believed in nothing but the power he would never have but you... Your youth, your passions and, yes, your naiveté make you a great leader. A worthy heir to my throne and the king that Egypt needs."

Ahkmenrah couldn't help but let out a tiny sob and bury his head in his father's neck. The pharaoh has not held his son in this way in years but he still knew exactly how to hold him. He stroked the ink black curls at the back of his head and whispered soothing words until Ahkmenrah's sobs lessened to an occassional sniffle. Merenkahre glanced at the worried guardian behind him and nodded. Kafele knew then what he needed to do.

"Ahkmenrah, go to your chambers with Kafele. We will continue this conversation in the morning." The young prince nodded dutifully, wiping the last of his tears away. His mother was by his side in a second, placing a loving hand on his cheek before wishing him goodnight. Kafele gently grabbed Ahkmenrah's arm, held a hand out for Nkosi and all three of them headed towards the prince's chambers.

Once Ahkmenrah was bathed, clothed and settled into bed, he was out like a candle in the wind. The events of the evening finally prompted him into a deep sleep. Kafele placed a hand on the prince's dark curls, listening to every shuddered breath. Nkosi hugged his father around the waist, watching the boy whom he regarded as a role model shrink into himself in slumber.

He was still just a boy. Kafele shook his head in disbelief, sometimes he forgot how young Ahkmenrah was but it were times like this that reminded him of his youth. "Daddy, will Ahky be okay?" Nkosi said, still looking at the sleeping prince with his sad eyes. Kafele glanced at his charge for another lingering moment before answering his son in the only answer he was certain of,

"I don't know"

But he so wished he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews would be much appreciated! (Also I need to talk to more people who ship this pairing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for this shitty chapter :( I swear I'll make the next one nicer!

Being a prince is never easy.

 

There are these certain expectations people expect you to meet and formalities that are drilled into your skull. Make sure to this, make sure to do that. A prince never does this, a prince never does that Sometimes, Ahkmenrah feels trapped. He feels like a caged animal, wondering everyday if he will be set free. 

 

Ahkmenrah sat in his bathing tub, swirling the water around with his fingertips. He let out a deep sigh and slid deeper into his bath, breathing in and out slowly.The smooth flow of the water around his body was soothing and soon enough, he fell into a deep sleep. His head lulled to the side, resting on the edge of the tub comfortably.

 

_He jerked awake, suddenly tied to his bed. He wiggled his hands and feet but the movement only made his bindings tighter, causing him to cry out in pain. "Don't struggle. It will only get worse." Ahkmenrah whipped his head to the side, eyes widening as he saw a shadow creep eerily closer to him. "Wh-who's there?" He called out, frozen to his spot and his breathing rapid. The footsteps grew louder and Ahkmenrah let out a breath when the figure stepped into the light._

 

_"K-Kah!" Ahkmenrah's face broke out into a relieved grin. "Thank Ra you're here! Come, help me out of this..."_

 

_"No."_

 

_Ahkmenrah's smile faltered and he looked at Kahmunrah in disbelief. His brother's expression was stony and cold, so cold that Ahkmenrah almost shivered. "Don't be silly, Kah. Come on..." The elder brother fixed him with a glare that stopped the words from leaving his mouth. His brother walked slowly, a hand behind his back that Ahkmenrah only noticed when he was 2 feet away from the bed._

 

_"You see, baby brother, I sat idly by while mother and father showered you with love. They gave you everything under Ra's sun... Apparently, including the throne." The tone to his voice chilled Ahkmenrah to the bone and he squirmed in his place, the ropes tightening once again. Kahmunrah tilted his head at the struggling prince, almost like a predator would to his prey._

 

_"Please Kah, I don't want this either. I'll convince father in the morning and you'll have your birth right,"_

 

_"Don't feed me lies and call it couscous, little brother." Ahkmenrah was taken aback once again by his brother's icy tone. Kahmunrah slowly revealed the knife hidden behind his back, a wicked grin plastered on his face. Ahkmenrah struggled harder, his bindings growing tighter and tighter by the second. Suddenly, heard the faint echo of his mother's voice singing him a lullaby. The lullaby he always heard before he fell asleep every night._

 

**_Let the sun set and the moon take its place_ **

 

**_Let the dim light shine upon your face_ **

 

**_As the darkness envelopes your mind_ **

 

**_May you forget those bad times_ **

 

**_Let your soul be put to rest for eternity_ **

 

**_And when you dream, please dream of me_ **

 

**_"Time to go to sleep, baby brother."_ **

 

Ahkmenrah jerked awake, water splashing into his face immediately. He flinched again at the sound of a voice on the other side of the curtain. "Ahkmenrah? You have been bathing for over an hour. Are you alright?" Kafele's concerned voice echoed in the room. The prince blinked his eyes rapidly and quickly got out of the tub. "I-I'm fine, Kafele. I will be out in a short while."

 

"You best hurry up. Your father wants to speak with you." Of course. Ahkmenrah almost forgot about last night. He so wanted to forget, almost pretend that his father never wanted him to rule over Egypt and he went back to his room to practice his spear work with Kafele. He shakily grabbed his towel, dried himself and hastily put on his robes. 

 

Kafele was leaning against the wall when Ahkmenrah finally emerged. "Are you ready?" The prince merely nodded, allowing Kafele to escort him to his father's chambers. The older man looked at the prince again, noticing the dark circles formed underneath his eyes. The indication that he had a restless sleep last night.

 

Kafele sighed, placing a comforting hand on Ahkmenrah's shoulder. The familiarity of the touch caused the young prince to smile slightly, relieving him just a little bit. Kafele smiled back, squeezing his shoulder before letting go. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, they stopped outside of the pharaoh's chambers. "I will be right outside if you need me."

 

The reassurance gave Ahkmenrah a little more courage. He glanced once again at Kafele's encouraging smile before pushing open the doors to his father's chambers. When the young prince entered, his father was standing on the balcony, looking as regal and godlike as a good pharaoh should. "Father?"

 

"Beautiful, is it not?"

 

Ahkmenrah walked slowly towards his father, standing next to him and looking at Egypt in its entirety. His breath hitched as he took a good look at the kingdom. The sun beating down on the sand made it look like millions of tiny crystals shining brightly. Light wisps of sand blew up and around, like a hundred graceful dancers in the air. 

 

"It is beautiful."

 

"Yes it is and you will rule this kingdom one day, son."

 

Once the pharaoh said those words, Ahkmenrah uncontrollably cringed. He glanced at his father for a split second before staring outside again, his hands shaking beside him. "Father... you know I am not ready." he quietly said, clenching his hands into fists and breathing in and out carefully. He was so focused on not looking at the older man that he didn't notice him turn to face him.

 

"Look at me, Ahkmenrah." he commanded softly, placing a light hand on his son's shoulder. The young prince slowly turned towards him, looking up in hesitation. "I have been observing your behavior for the past years and I have noticed that, though you love the people of Egypt, you don't love yourself." Ahkmenrah's eyes widened, his mouth dropping slightly.

 

"I don't--" The pharaoh held up a hand and he shut his mouth immediately. He looked down once again, suddenly taking an interest in the intricate designs that adorned his robes. He wouldn't normally wear them inside, usually he would wear them during important events and birthdays. Today though seemed like a special occassion of some sort. 

 

"The reason why I want you to take over once I'm gone is that I believe you to be the better ruler." He placed a loving hand on Ahkmenrah's cheek, stroking it with a smile. "You are such a bright child. Your potential stretches as far as the eye can see. It is a waste if it is not used properly." Ahkmenrah's eyes started to fill with tears again, shaking his head quickly.

 

"I will never be as great as you father. Your footsteps, I cannot follow..."

 

"But that is the point. You are not to follow in my footsteps, you are to make your own and pave the way for future generations. I want all of Egypt to look back and remember you not as my son but as a great ruler." Merenkahre brought his hand to run it through his son's dark curls. He looked to the side, face darknening for a second. "I wish I could say the same for your brother."

 

The duo walked back inside, the younger of the two moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Kahmunrah feels nothing for the people of this prosperous kingdom. He only cares for himself. I'm sure you recall the time he requested for his former nanny to be beheaded when he was only 7 years old." Ahkmenrah flinched at that and nodded solemnly. "Thank the gods that she got out."

 

"Indeed. Just like the times you go out to provide for the people in the villages." He didn't even know how many times his eyes widened today but it felt as if he's been doing it a lot since last night. Ahkmenrah shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, rubbing the fabric of his robes between his fingers. 

 

"I did not know that you---" he gestured towards his father quite sheepishly, blushing just a bit at being caught. The pharaoh waved his hand dismissively. "I'm the pharaoh, I know everything. I am not mad at you, my son. In fact, it proves my point further." Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow, sitting up straighter in his place.

 

Merenkahre saw the change of position and continued. "A month ago I asked your brother where you were so that I could talk to you over getting a new personal guard. He responded with, and I quote, 'He's most probably dirtying himself up with the scum outside'." He had a strange twinkle in his eye after stating this which confused the young prince immensely.

 

"I don't understand. Why are you--"

 

Before he could finish, his father already had an answer. "You came back only minutes later with a man and his son in tow. It is quite obvious that this man is your guardian now. That was the event that convinced me fully that you were to take the throne instead of your brother." Merenkahre glanced at the closed curtains, knowing full well that Kafele was outside waiting.

 

"Helping people is the most important thing every ruler should do. The love you have for our people far outweighs the birth right Kahmunrah has over you. Your heart is bigger than all of Egypt and that, I believe, makes you what this kingdom needs." Ahkmenrah sat silently, mulling over his thoughts slowly. His father sensed this and walked back out to the balcony, showing that this conversation was clearly over.

 

The young prince stared at a far wall, thinking carefully. If he were to become pharaoh, Egypt would be a disaster. It would take him years to bring back order, assuming that it would take him several years already just to mature well enough. Kahmunrah however...

 

He would bring complete and utter chaos. His thirst for power will only bring the worst out of Egypt. He will steal and kill just to get what he wants. Suddenly, the 'accidental' move to stab him during spear practice made sense to him. Kahmunrah would stop at nothing to remain in power. He would destroy everything and everyone who dare block his path. 

 

Including him.

 

Ahkmenrah stood up quickly, the speed of it making his head spin. He understood now where his father was coming from. He would start weak, yes, but he could end it strong and make Egypt prosper for many a year. Kahmunrah only wants the power to kill and abuse without the consequences. There is still one question running through his mind "Father? If I say that... I will take the throne, what will become of Kahmunrah?"

 

"I will not be pharaoh by that time. If he changes his heart or not, you will decide his fate." Ahkmenrah nodded, the burden on his shoulders way heavier than when he entered. That caged animal has no means to escape. "Thank you father, I was very enlightened." He half-lied, bowing down in respect before sprinting out of the room as fast as he could, passing by Kafele in his haste. 

 

He had to go. He didn't know where. He just had to go somewhere far away to clear his head. 

 

Kafele chased after the prince's retreating figure, catching up to him almost immediately. "Ahkmenrah, stop!" The soon to be pharaoh turned around, gray eyes darting around as if lost. Kafele laid a hand on the prince's arm. "If it helps, I believe you would be a great pharaoh. You saved me, an insignificant man, and my son. If you already do so much for us, what more for Egypt?" The guards eyes bore into his, shining sincerely like they always do.

 

For some reason, hearing those words brought tears to his eyes. Those words coming from his personal guardian assured him more than what his father said. This ordinary man with extraordinary courage lifted the weight off his shoulders only slightly, convincing him for that short time that maybe he could be a good pharaoh.

 

And with that thought, he fell to his knees and sobbed. He let out all of his frustrations, crying and shaking on the cold stone floor. Kafele wasted no time in gathering up the prince in his arms and comforting him. Ahkmenrah pressed his face into Kafele's chest letting his tears dampen the olive skin. "Let it all out." were the simple words from his guard as he cried. He had to drain himself somehow of the pain of the pressure pressing down on him. His father's words echoed in his mind,

 

_Your youth, your passions and, yes, your naiveté make you a great leader._

 

Hearing Kafele tell him that he believes in him actually had him believe in himself. No one, not even his family, has ever done that. Even if his words were simple they meant a great deal to him. He looked up, tear tracks on his cheeks, at the concerned face of his guard. The setting sunlight streamed through the columns of the hall, illuminating his face in a soft glow. 

 

Ahkmenrah blushed promptly but his puffy eyes and tear stained face seemed to hide it well. His guard gave him a questioning look, one that asked him if he wanted to go to his room and rest. He nodded mutely, afraid that his voice would betray him. The next few minutes were a blur and by the time he could think straight, he was in his bed. 

 

Kafele was just about to leave his room when Ahkmenrah reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Please stay. I-I don't want to be alone." He was embarrased at how small and desparate his voice was but he didn't really care anymore. His guardian only smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

"As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone."

 

"Promise?" Ahkmenrah asked, peering up at him with hooded eyes.

 

"I promise."

 

And with that, the young prince fell into a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and criticisms are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much again for the lovely comments :) This chapter is probably one of my favorites and I hope you guys like it too!

Today was Nkosi's birthday and the little boy couldn't be any happier. Not only was he turning 7 today, which was a big kid number, he was sharing his birthday with his pseudo big brother. The moment he found out Ahkmenrah had the same birthday, he pleaded using his famous pout to have a day of play time with the prince.

 

(Well technically, he begged and pleaded for about an hour until both his father and the pharaoh said yes but the little rascal knew he really didn't need to do that. He's got his father wrapped around his finger and he so does know how to use it to his advantage.)

 

So when the first rays of the morning sun shone through the window, Nkosi bolted upright and got ready. He had to sleep in one of the guest rooms last night so he was really far away from the prince. His father was gone, probably already guarding the young prince since before dawn. Nkosi hastily put on his clothes, neglecting to put on the weird headdress the queen insists that he wore at all times, and sprinted towards Ahkmenrah's room.

 

Living in the palace for 3 months had him already familiar with the hallways and shortcuts to every room. The young boy's feet padded through the palace, mind spinning with the things he has planned for him and Ahkmenrah to do. The prince never resisted spending time with him, even if it was something as silly as a ride through the halls on his shoulders.

 

Actually, that was going to be the first thing they're going to do today. Definitely.

 

With the skip in his step more prominent, he approached the second largest bedroom in the entire palace that belonged to none other than Ahkmenrah. He saw his father leaning against the wall, stance relaxed but senses alert. "Daddy!" he shouted, a huge grin threatening to split his face appearing. "Nkosi! You're up early." His father placed his weapon upright against the wall before picking up his son and spinning him around. 

 

Laughter echoed throughout the halls as he got settled on his father's hip. "Happy Birthday, son." his father said fondly, ruffling his already unruly curls with his free hand. "Is Ahky awake?" The younger boy asked, glancing at the heavy curtains that hid the prince. "He's changing now. If you want, you can go in and start your day with him like you planned."

 

Nkosi's smile widened and he practically begged to be let down so he can see Ahkmenrah. Kafele was nothing but amused and a little touched by his son and Ahkmenrah's relationship. Ever since they moved into the palace, Nkosi has been louder and more jubilant. Whenever he's without Ahkmenrah, he talks about how amazing and nice he is. Kafele's heart swells each time they make each other smile.

 

Before he could go in, the dark head of curls that Nkosi was, by now, very familiar with peeked out of the curtains. "I hear the birthday boy!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed, a twinkle in his sparkling gray eyes. "Happy Birthday Ahky!" exclaimed Nkosi, wriggling out of his father's grip and latching on to the young prince. "Happy Birthday to you too, Nkosi. I believe you have a day planned for us?"

 

Ahkmenrah turned twinkling gray eyes towards Kafele the moment the boy started talking about their schedule for the day. Kafele smiled at him, shrugging his shoulders and chuckling softly. The guardian gestured towards the little boy pulling on his simple white skirt. "Let's go on an adventure, Ahky!" The prince could not say no to such a proposition so he dropped down to his knees, let Nkosi sit on his shoulders and took off down the halls with Kafele in tow.

 

The pair went through the day, mostly with Nkosi riding on Ahkmenrah's shoulders. Kafele always kept at a safe distance. Far enough so they can still have privacy but near enough for him to run and help if needed. He particularly enjoyed the look on the pharaoh's face when he walked in on his son and Nkosi painting on stone slabs with bread and grapes.

 

(He let it slide since, after all, it was their birthday.)

 

"After we finish, let's go to my room. I have a present for you." Ahkmenrah said, munching on the bread they didn't ruin with grape juice. Nkosi's face lit up and he started gobbling up the remaining bread. Once he finished, he patiently waited for Ahkmenrah to give the stone slabs and left over grapes to the servants before promptly dragging him back to his room.

 

"What did you get me?" asked Nkosi the moment he entered the room, jumping up and down in excitement. Ahkmenrah chuckled lightly before grabbing something off the edge of his bed and hiding it behind him. "You'll get it, Nkosi! Just calm down." Nkosi immediately stopped jumping and opted to bounce on the spot, the sparkle of excitement still evident in his eyes.

 

Ahkmenrah smiled, instructed the younger boy to close his eyes, and placed something light and cold in his hands. "Open." he said and Nkosi saw a chain with some sort of spherical metal object at the end. He raised a confused eyebrow at the prince and all he did was let out a hearty laugh. "Wiggle the ball by the chain and you will see your real present."

 

Nkosi did as he was told and wiggled the chain, hearing a few metal things hitting itself against the inside of the metal ball. He wiggled it for a few more seconds before feeling something rubbing at his leg. The young boy squealed in delight as his eyes laid on the small creature by his feet. Its gray eyes peered up at him and let out a tiny "meow" that melted his heart.

 

"Thank you so much, Ahky!" He picked up the black ball of fluff and craddled it to his chest. The tiny kitten purred at the warmth emnating from her new master, snuggling deeper into his arms. "You're very welcome, Nkosi. Make sure to take care of her, she was a stray." The news had Nkosi holding on to the kitten tighter against his chest. "I will. Can I go play with her now?"

 

"She's all yours." The young boy squealed and ran to his room, talking affectionately to the purring kitten and it meowing back at him. Ahkmenrah watched fondly as the boy left his room and his smile dropped the moment he exited. He stumbled on to his bed, breathing in and out slowly. He glanced at the heavy curtains hiding everyone from his view before letting out a quiet sob.

 

Truth be told, he was not looking forward to his birthday. A year older meant he was a year closer to taking the throne. One more birthday and he will be pharaoh. When before he always loved to celebrate another year of his life, he dreaded the feeling of getting older. He wanted to be sixteen again, when his problems were all about getting his hieroglyphs right and making sure Nkosi and Kafele were satisfied enough to stay.

 

Alas, he was now seventeen. A few more months and he will be brought in front of the entirety of Egypt and announced publicly as the upcoming pharaoh. He could see the people cheer as he tries not to cry. He could see Kahmunrah's livid face and father's proud smiling one. He could see Kafele and Nkosi, smiling brightly behind him. Believe it or not, he did't want to see or hear any of that.

 

He was just satisfied as the Prince of Egpyt, not the would-be pharaoh.

 

"Ahkmenrah?" The voice of his guardian brought him out of his thoughts and he wiped his tear stained face roughly. "K-Kafele! I-I didn't hear you come in." The dip in the bed beside him indicated that Kafele sat down and the comforting hand on his shoulder brought most of the tension away. "Well if I were loud and boisterous entering your room, I would be quite an ineffective guard." 

 

Ahkmenrah shook with silent laughter, turning his gaze upon Kafele. The older man looked upon him with concern and Ahkmenrah used all the will power he had not to just fall into another crying mess. He has shown so much weakness and vulnerability to this man on countless occassions that it was almost unreal. If he learned one thing from his father, it is not to show fear and weakness to anyone subordinate to him or his enemies.

 

But Kafele was neither. Kafele is his friend.

 

Every time he showed signs of breaking down, Kafele would be the one to hold him and calm him down. He would dismiss the other servants and take care of him on any of his darker nights. The nights he woke up crying because of another one of those horrific nightmares, Kafele was by his side immediately.

 

So he never truly understood why young Nkosi admired him so much. He was nothing but a naíve young man who trembled fearfully at the prospect of being given power. Yes he was kind and generous but what else was he? A powerful prince? An awesome ruler? No, he was absolutely none of that.

 

He is just a scared little boy, just like him. 

 

"Did you mean it?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, turning towards his guardian. Kafele didn't even have to ask what Ahkmenrah was referring to and he nodded firmly. "Of course I meant it. You give yourself far too little credit than what you're worth, Ahkmenrah." Why do simple words from his personal guard mean more to him than grand gestures from his father? He asked himself, looking at Kafele a little moment longer.

 

One smile and he knew. It was because he was his friend. An equal, not a superior or inferior. A man who understood what it was like to feel absolutely worthless and was brought up almost immediately. It was like he was the paying a debt to him instead. He was the one who brought him out of his lowest point and Kafele is dedicating his years to helping him see his potential.

 

"One question." Kafele said, bringing him out of his thoughts again. "When you become the greatest pharaoh Egypt has ever seen, will you still remember me?" This is the one time Kafele has shown an insecurity to him. The fear of being forgotten. It was his turn to smile in reassurance like Kafele did so many times before.

 

"I could never forget you, brave guardian. I owe so much to you and I could never repay all that you have done for me." The older man shrugged, a smile creeping onto his face. "I'm just doing my job." Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder against him. "You and your modesty." Kafele raised an eyebrow at that and scoffed. "I could say the same for you."

 

Before he could retort, Nkosi came running into the room, still with the kitten in his arms. "Daddy! What do cats eat?" Kafele looked at the creature in his son's arms and looked back at Ahkmenrah. The twinkle got back into the prince's eyes at that and he sighed internally. "You gave him a cat?" The disbelief in his voice finally broke him and he let out a hearty laugh. 

 

The guard stared at the giggling prince for a few seconds, Nkosi also doing the same. Soon enough, a smile found its way to his face and he too was giggling like mad. Nkosi felt as if he was the last sane person in the room and he debated with himself if he should call one of the other guards or just stare dumbly at the two giggling messes on the prince's bed.

 

Unfortunately, he did the latter so he stared and stared until the two were reduced to silent shaking. The kitten in his arms meowed indignantly at the two older men, glaring at them to pay attention to her master. "S-sorry, Nkosi." His father finally came to his senses and gestured for him to come closer. "Let's go look at some of Ahkmenrah's scrolls and find out what cats eat."

 

A single approving nod from the prince and they started looking through the scrolls by his bedside. Ahkmenrah watched as the father-son duo read through different scrolls, the little black ball of fur walking around them and meowing now and then. The longer he watched, the more he was sure of something.

 

He never wanted to let them go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Once again, comments/suggestions/criticisms are much appreciated! Maybe the relationship between Larry/Ahkmenrah will develop next chapter. I don't know. Maybe ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for the last couple days! This chapter is actually pretty bad and I'm sorry omg just kill me now...

"After the coronation ceremony, there will be a long celebration for the new pharaoh. How long is the celebration?"

 

"Er... 2 months?"

 

"1 year."

 

"You're serious?" 

 

Ahkmenrah stood up from his perch on the bed to snatch up the scroll in Kafele's hands. "12 full moons of celebrating? What kind of person could sit through that?" The young prince rubbed his hand over his face, sighing in frustration. "Apparently, your father did." His guard took the scroll from Ahkmenrah, looking at him pointedly.

 

"My father was not 18 years old when he took the throne!" He exclaimed while glaring at the scroll in Kafele's hands. "I am definitely changing that tradition. It sounds impractical and takes away time for a pharaoh to actually rule the kingdom." Kafele chuckled lowly as he watched the prince pace his room, running his hands through his hair once in a while.

 

For the past month, Ahkmenrah started training to take the throne. When his 18th birthday hits, he will be crowned the new pharaoh of Egypt. It was taxing on someone who never actually intended to take the throne at all, considering that he is the younger son. Kafele would even walk in on the young prince asleep on the floor, surrounded by scrolls. 

 

On most nights, he would catch Ahkmenrah close to crying. He only ever showed weakness in private, sans the time he broke during that one dinner. He hated to be seen as a child by everyone else so he took it upon himself to keep his head held high, regal posture and chest puffed out. Kafele thought it was a good look on him. 

 

The impending date where he is to take the throne did not sacrifice his generosity, however. He still went on his visits to the village, sometimes even staying at a different house every night for dinner. The children loved him, the adults adored him and he loved them in return. So whenever he came home from his visits, they were the rare times when he would fall asleep smiling.

 

So Kafele dedicated his time to help train Ahkmenrah. The prince still doubts himself to be a good ruler, he caught him staring out the window one too many times to see the fear still evident in his posture. Kafele glanced out the window, taking a small step back at the sight of the moon high up in the sky "It seems like we've lost track of time."

 

Ahkmenrah sighed, looking out the window as well. "We always do." He helped Kafele pack up the scrolls before lying down on his bed. "Would you like me to call for food to be brought here?" The young prince groaned in agreement, throwing an arm over his eyes. Kafele took a lasting look at his tired charge and walked out of the room to get food.

 

Ever since he started training, he hasn't been eating meals with the rest of the palace. When he did, he would always say he had more work to do and his parents would watch sadly as their son quickly went back to his room. Times like these make Kafele want to bundle the prince up, stuff him in a sack and bring him far away from all these expectations.

 

But there was one thing Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah had in common: stubbornness.

 

Once he's got his mind on something, he will fight to the ends of the earth to keep at it. It was almost admirable how determined he is to prove to people that he is not weak. Several occassions proved of how strong Ahkmenrah was, physically and mentally. It was a skill most men would take years to perfect. 

 

Once Kafele asked for a plate of Ahkmenrah's favorite dish, he waited outside the kitchens, whistling a soft tune. "I am just worried for him, love. He barely eats, sleeps and talks to us anymore. I would expect this behavior from Kahmunrah but my sweet Ahkmen... I never..." Kafele's ears perked up at the sound of the queen's voice. "I believe he is under too much pressure."

 

"Then how will he learn to handle national issues? I personally commend him for his dedication but... I do wish he would talk to us once in a while." Kafele pressed his back harder into the wall, waiting until the sound of footsteps faded away. He felt guilty for eavesdropping but he knew how... right they were.

 

"Kafele? The meal you requested?" The guard jumped slightly, eyeing the servant with the plate of food in her hands. "Thank you." He said, taking the plate from her. The servant smiled, bowed then slipped back into the kitchen. As Kafele walked to Ahkmenrah's room, he mulled over the words of the king and queen. 

 

He took a longer hallway, running a hand through the hieroglyphs carved on the wall. He stopped walking as he spotted a particular drawing that looked strangely like his charge. He looked closely, confirming his suspicions when there was a carving of little baby Ahkmenrah in Shepseheret's arms. He couldn't believe that was him.

 

The boy who would be king.

 

"I see you have wandered into this particular hallway, Kafele." All the gods of Egypt couldn't have warned him of the arrival of the queen behind him and he calls himself a guard. "Y-your majesty! I was just going back to Ahkmenrah's room. I apologize for leaving him for so long..." The queen only chuckled and moved to stand beside him.

 

"He can take care of himself perfectly fine. I do seem to notice, though, that he feels much safer with you around." Kafele tucked his head in, blushing profusely. He once heard that a compliment from the queen could make the strongest men fall to their knees. He knew now how right that was. "How is he?" asked Shepseheret, tracing the carving of Ahkmenrah lovingly.

 

"He is doing fine, your majesty. He is just... tired most of the time." The queen's lip trembled slightly, causing Kafele's heart to fill with sorrow. The queen was almost always so strong and collected when in front of people but he should have known better, coming from his experience with Ahkmenrah, that she was just as scared as her son was.

 

"I told Merenkahre to tell him when he is older. I told him he was not ready. I feel as if all the suffering Ahkmen is going through... is all because of me." Kafele watched tears roll down the lovely queen's face as she continued to stroke the carvings. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, the same thing he does with Ahkmenrah. The queen's shoulders trembled slightly at his touch. 

 

He looked at the carving of baby Ahkmenrah again and found his heart aching badly. What must have he been like as a child? He imagined it would not be so different from Ahkmenrah now. He would still have been kind, caring and oh so generous. But he would be without the burden of the crown. His smile would reach his sparkling gray eyes. He would still be that 16 year old boy he saved a few months ago.

 

He remembered the genuine happiness in his voice whenever he would compliment the prince. The shy smiles he would direct at him when he played with Nkosi. The determination he had when he practiced his spear work. He admired watching the prince on his stomach, on the floor, reading his scrolls until he couldn't open his eyes.

 

He smiled at the memory of watching the young prince dream. His face always had a small smile on a good day and on bad days... well he would always look away. He hated the painful scrunches of his nose and the sweat sliding down his tanned face. He didn't like the look of his friend as he wakes up from a nightmare, sometimes screaming the name of his older brother in fear.

 

It was in that moment that he never wanted to see Ahkmenrah in such despair again. He wanted the smile that made his heart burst in joy. He wanted the shining gray eyes and dimples as he laughs. He didn't want fear, anxiety or pain to be inflicted upon him again. Suddenly, Kafele just wanted to hug the prince and take him to a place where he will never be sad again.

 

Wait what.

 

Kafele blinked rapidly as the thought crossed his mind. He suddenly felt even more flustered and the hand holding Ahkmenrah's meal almost dropped it. "Your majesty, I believe I have been away from Ahkmenrah for too long." Far too long, he thought. "Please excuse me." he bowed awkwardly, almost sprinting out of the hallway back to Ahkmenrah's room, the queen watching his retreating back in confusion.

 

His head was spinning and his stomach was in knots. Thoughts of affection towards Ahkmenrah was natural until that moment. He wanted to slap himself for making his mind wander to the depths of something he truly never thought was even possible. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he reached Ahkmenrah's room and he did his best not to show how shaky he was.

 

He thought he would be able to push those feelings down for now but the moment he saw Ahkmenrah's face light up at the sight of him, he knew he was done for. 

 

He knew he was already in too deep to stop it.

 

 _Oh Rah_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, comments/suggestions/criticisms are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating lately. School has been hectic the past few weeks :( But I will start updating more when school is over for the summer yay! Hope you enjoy this, I liked writing it. :)

_It was not his fault._

_There lay his baby brother, crying his eyes out on the cold stone floor, craddling a bleeding finger. "Come now, Ahkmen. Stop crying." But Ahkmenrah's cries only grew louder and more desperate. Kah wanted nothing but to stuff his robes down the 2 year old's throat to muffle the noise even a little bit. "Ahkmen..." he was starting to get a headache, not from the crying but the impending punishment when his parents come home._

_Kahmunrah crawled slowly towards his baby brother, trying to tune out the retched sounds and reached his hands out to carry him. "Stop crying, you insolent child." He said in a barely consoling tone. "Mother and father will punish me for your stupidity. Have you ever thought of that? All the bad things you do will be pinned on me." said Kahmunrah, his tone unapologetic._

_Ahkmenrah continued to cry._

_There was no other choice but to prevent the damage any further. Kahmunrah sighed heavily before carrying the small child carefully in his arms and shifting his weight on to his hip. "Let us get you cleaned up instead. Will that make you feel better?" Ahkmenrah's cries quieted down slightly, his big gray eyes shining in his direction._

_"Good. Now stay quiet."_

 

_The younger brother stayed relatively in good behavior on their short trip to the servant quarters. Tamin. She would know exactly what to do. Tamin was the head maid and healer, she has been in the palace even way before their father took the throne. "Tamin? Ahkmen hurt himself again." Kahmunrah called out, startling his little brother._

_Out came a little old lady from one of the rooms, already carrying the needed materials. "Kah, what did you do this time?" There it was again. The blaming and assumptions. Kahmunrah did all he could not to say something he'll regret. He learned that the hard way. "Ahkmen tried to get one of my scrolls and he cut himself while he yanked it from me."_

_Tamin tsked at Kahmunrah before gesturing for him to put Ahkmenrah on the nearby stool. "It's not very serious. A bandage will do quite nicely." she said, asking for the younger boy's hand. Ahkmenrah typically trusted the old woman easily and held out his bleeding finger obediently. "Good boy." Tamin said before wiping off the excess blood and wrapping it securely._

_"There you go. All better." Tamin then turned her gaze to the older brother. "You have to be more careful with your brother, Kah. He is still young and impressionable. It is your responsibility to look after him." Ahkmenrah then chose that time to stare at him too. Though there were only two pairs of eyes looking at him, he felt as if a thousand of them were watching him. Waiting for the next move._

_"He has maids and servants for that." Kahmunrah stated coldly, looking down at the floor as if it offended him. "Yes but you're his big brother. He looks up to you." Tamin took Ahkmenrah into her arms, kissed his little head of curls before handing him back to the waiting hold of Kahmunrah. "Now, take him back to your quarters. Your parents will be home soon."_

_Kahmunrah wasted no time to head back. Ahkmenrah was relatively happier as his brother carried them back to their room. The older son was lost in his thoughts once they finally arrived to their room. He released Ahkmenrah and directed him to play with some of the homemade toys strewn across the floor._

_Once Ahkmen was distracted, he sat down on his bed and stared at him. Why do people blame him for whatever wrong his stupid little brother does? He was always the one getting into trouble. That flooded bathroom a month ago? Ahkmenrah's fault. The vandalized hieroglyphs in the hallway? Ahkmenrah's_ _fault._

_None of it was his fault._

_Yet people always tell him it was his reponsibility to keep him out of trouble. He was 9 not 19. He could barely get Ahkmenrah to stop touching his scrolls because he was just like that with him. With other people, he was the most amazing and gracious child Egypt ever laid eyes upon. Just as he was making the decision to ask one of the maids to look after him, the boy in question tugged on the bed sheets._

_"What do you want?" he spat out before looking down at the insolent child he calls his baby brother. Ahkmenrah continued to tug on the bed sheets until his older brother slid off to stand in front of him. "What?" His baby brother took his hand and smiled brightly up at him, throwing Kahmunrah off guard. What he said next surprised him even more._

_"I wuv you Kah!"_

_Kahmunrah looked at him, astounded by the sudden statement. Those were his first words. He formed his first words into a slightly coherant sentence and told him he loved him. The child must be joking. He was nothing but horrible to him the moment he realized mother and father loved him more. Ahkmenrah couldn't love him like that._

_What was he supposed to say? Should he say that he loves him too?_

_"Er... And I you, Ahkmen." That seemed to be enough for the kid because his smile brightened up his face and he went on and hugged his legs. Dearest Rah his younger brother was hugging him. "Kah?" Rah please help me, he thought as their mother walked in on them. His brother refused to let go and opted to smile at his mother._

_"I wuv Kah!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed and Shepseheret covered her mouth in pure joy. "Are those his first words?" Kahmunrah looked at her like an unarmed man in the middle of a battle. "He told me he loved me." He said those words in utter disbelief. Their mother then began to sweep Ahkmenrah into her arms and kissed him on his head joyfully. "Your first words!"_

 

_Kah could have been overjoyed as well. He would have rejoiced with his mother and celebrated with the entire kingdom. Instead, he stood there in his room and watched as the queen left the room holding Ahkmenrah. His little brother continued to look at him with those big dopey eyes, filled with so much admiration and love that he had to turn away._

_No one but Kahmunrah remembered that day. He remembered it as the day that he was sure that he hated his little brother. Even if he loved him, he couldn't say the same. He didn't deserve the love he gave him so he would not get any in return._

_He was absolutely sure of that._

"Kahmunrah?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by the gruff voice of his personal servant. "Are you ready, your grace?" The man looked at his servant for a brief second before once again looking at the palace in all its glory. Just as he was about to grab the reigns of his horse, he saw a familiar head of curls peering out the window.

 

"I don't know, Kafele. I'm not entirely comfortable on the thought of getting a wife. What's wrong with ruling alone? I mean, I have you right?" Kahmunrah furrowed his eyebrow at the words and continued to listen in to the conversation. "You have me but for how long? Maybe your father is talking sense when he says you should..."

 

"Kafele..." He heard how his breath caught in his throat, a sign that Ahkmenrah was hiding something. He moved closer, beckoning for his servant to stay close. "I-I don't think I could love a woman. It would not be right." There was a silence that followed the confession. Kahmunrah gripped the reigns tighter, his knuckles almost turning white. 

 

"Are you saying... that you don't like women? Do you like..." 

 

A beat.

 

"Yes."

 

A long silence followed and Kahmunrah heard a shuffle and a surprised "umpf!" that got his brow furrowing. "I'll talk to your mother tomorrow. She'll convince your dad of this one request." There was a tiny sob that escaped the room, making Kahmunrah stiffen. "You don't have to..." That's when the older brother climbed on to the back of his horse and ordered his servant to do the same.

 

"You deserve to love whoever you want and be loved in return, Ahkmenrah. I promise you will not be hurt." Kafele's voice contained something other than the protective guard Kahmunrah knew. Before he could place it, he saw Ahkmenrah's head moving closer to the window. He pulled on the reigns without thinking, glanced at the window one last time before riding into the night as fast as he could.

 

Ahkmenrah looked up from Kafele's hug and hurried to the window. "Did you hear that?" Kafele hid the slight longing he felt when the prince let go but he pushed it aside. The young prince looked out the window, watching what he thought was a horse riding into the night. He swore it looked like Kah. "Who is that?" he asked Kafele when he walked to his side. 

 

His question was answered however by his mother's screams and his father's frantic ordering of the palace guards. Kafele hurried outside, taking the orders of the pharaoh swiftly before coming back in to get his spear that he left leaning against the wall. "Kafele? What happened?" Ahkmenrah asked, watching his personal guard gripping his spear tightly in his hand.

 

Kafele looked at him, his dark eyes clouding in worry. Ahkmenrah was scared to hear his answer. "Your brother is gone. Your mother found his room empty." The horse in the night was the first thing that came to mind and he stumbled towards the edge of his bed. Kahmunrah was gone. He couldn't process that his older brother just up and ran away.

 

He didn't even say goodbye.

 

Kahmunrah may have hated him but he could never bring himself to hate him. He loved his brother dearly, even if all he did in weapon's training was nearly kill him. "We will find him Ahkmen, go and get some rest. I will be right outside if you need me." Kafele took one last long look at the prince before taking his place outside his doorway, senses alert and heart slightly broken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Suggestions/Criticisms are appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m so sorry that I haven’t been writing this fic. At all. I got really carried away with my 30 days of AU’s and Glee Club training that I forgot to write the next chapter to this. I’m just glad that I didn’t set a coherent update time (Now that I think about it, that would have been better but I’m a lazy ass shit who won’t do it anyway). 
> 
> I got the outline of the chapters planned out months before but I still couldn’t figure out how to write it out. Especially since my writing style varies from my tablet to the laptop. Anyway I should stop talking. Right now. Stop it. Okay just read. Enjoy to anyone who even still reads this.

            Kafele was the kind of man who would give up easily.

 

            When certain circumstances come to it, he would look at the situation, maybe poke around with it before he would throw in the towel. Call it a day. This was the sort of attitude that lost him 10 jobs in the last five years. He was a hard worker, however, when he has the correct mindset. He puts his heart into it when he truly enjoys the work. But his history really brands him as Egypt’s biggest failure.

 

            At least to him.

 

            Being a personal guard to the crowned prince of Egypt _was_ a job that he rather liked. He enjoys almost every second of it. _Almost_ is the operative word though. Today was one of those days that he would use the word “almost”. It’s been roughly two weeks since the disappearance of Ahkmenrah’s older brother and they are nowhere closer to finding him than Ahkmenrah is to being ready for his coronation.

 

            There were some perks to having a kingdom that was mostly sand but every landscape, that has no houses or animals, looking practically the same was not one of them. Finding Kahmunrah was as easy as finding a scorpion in a sand dune. At least the scorpion would bite. “Your grace, supper is ready.” Kafele called into his charge’s chambers for the fifth time.

 

            “I am not hungry.”

 

            “You said the same thing hours ago. Surely you are at least _slightly_ famished.”

 

            “No.”

 

            Kafele sighed for what felt like the tenth time that day. Ahkmenrah was still distressed over his brother’s sudden disappearance. Not eating, barely sleeping and asking the guards for hourly updates and hiding away in his room when the news was still the same. Kafele may think that he’s heard the phrase “We are doing our best to find Kahmunrah, your grace” countless times in the past few weeks.

 

            He looked around him and spotted one of the other guards standing close by. He beckoned for him to guard the entrance as he went in to check on his prince. “You have been doing this for nearly 2 weeks.” He said as he entered the room. He saw Ahkmenrah perched at the window again, looking over the horizon for, what Kafele assumes, any sign that his brother could come home.

 

            “He is never coming back, is he Kafele?” The future king looked at his guard briefly before casting his gaze to the floor. “It’s all my fault.” He mumbled, bringing his knees to his chest. Kafele was by his side the moment he heard a sniffle from the prince and for once he didn’t know what to say. He has been comforting the prince for two weeks that he was running out of ways to sate him. _Almost._ Almost running out of ways. 

 

            “I knew he hated me. That part was obvious but going as far as to run away from home? Does he even call this place home anymore, Kafele? Can he call this place home because of _me_?” Kafele hates it when Ahkmenrah says stuff like this. He’s heard different variations of self-loathing from the boy but this one cut to the core. He feels as if he’s taken away whatever Kahmunrah found comfort in at the palace by his mere existence when Ahkmenrah himself has given him and his son everything.

 

            And it breaks Kafele’s heart to know that Ahkmenrah can’t stop beating himself up for it. The boy already had enough on his plate. “Ahkmen, look at me.” The prince refused to look at his guard and shook his head, burying his face into his arms. “Alright then, don’t look at me but listen to me instead.” He didn’t hear a protest or even a sound of acknowledgement but he knew that Ahkmenrah was listening.

 

            “Kahmunrah running away was completely his choice. Was it because he felt threatened by you?” Ahkmenrah flinched at that but Kafele continued. “I, in all honesty, do not think he was threatened but more… afraid.” Ahkmen looked up at that, fixing Kafele with such an expression that he couldn’t exactly place. “Why would he be afraid of me?”

 

            “Not afraid of _you_. Afraid of what you will _become_.”

 

            “Is that bad?”

 

            “Not at all.”

 

            “Then what exactly is your point, Kafele?”

 

            He really shouldn’t have laughed at that statement by the expression on the young prince’s face but he did. He laughed because he couldn’t see what was right in front of him. “One day you will be a great and powerful pharaoh that rules Egypt with a kind but firm hand. Your legacy will be known for centuries to come. He is afraid that he could never amount to what you will surely become.”

 

            Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow at that, slowly unfurling himself until he was facing his entire body towards Kafele. “And what will I become exactly?”

 

            “Only time will tell, my prince. A leader. A lover. A fighter. Who can truly know who you could become but yourself?”

 

            Ahkmenrah blinked once. Twice. Then several more times before he let his shoulders finally relax. He didn’t notice Kafele’s hand there until now and he found comfort in the familiar touch. He didn’t know if it was his hand resting warmly on his shoulder or if it was his calming voice that spoke such encouraging words to him or if it was how he looks at him as nothing but somebody that _matters_ but it was _something_ that got him looking at Kafele in a whole new perspective.

 

            _A leader. A lover. A fighter._ Could he be like that? For Egypt and for the man who stood by his bedside when he has night terrors? For his father? For his mother? Even for Kahmunrah? _A leader. A lover. A fighter._ Will he sit on the throne in only a few months time and prove Kafele right or wrong? The questions made his head spin but for some reason made everything more clear.

 

            Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself discreetly inhaling the scent of his guard as he hugged him tightly. His face was buried into his shoulder and for the first time in two weeks he smiled. He smiled at the distinct smell emanating from the man. He smiled at the warmth of his hands as it clutched on to him. He smiled at the fact that for once he finally saw himself as Kafele saw him.

 

            A leader. A lover. A fighter.

 

            “I see your affection has remained unchanged.” Ahkmenrah laughed, a true genuine laugh that hasn’t escaped his mouth in weeks. He pulled away from the hug, still holding on to Kafele at arm’s length. He studied his guard, his guard of only a few months. He studied the happy glint in his eyes and the way his chest slowly moved up and down as he breathed and the single drop of sweat sliding down his temple.

 

            What he didn’t notice was Kafele’s racing heartbeat as those soft gray eyes looked at him. But he didn’t need to know that. “Thank you, Kafele. For absolutely everything you have done for me.”

 

            That night, Ahkmenrah slept soundly. And in his dreams he continued to follow that single drop of sweat down Kafele’s face, smiling as his guardian took his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah where the fuck did all of that come from? *looks under bed* *looks in the drawers* *peers into the front of my shirt* I don't fucking know.
> 
> Now you can finally see Ahkmenrah's slow slow /sLOW/ descent into love. I made you guys wait for 2 months. I owe you all that much. 
> 
> Anyway, please comment what you think and I'll see you whenever! Have a lovely existence, my sweets <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated faster, yes? Are you proud of me? Mummy, please be proud of me ;-;

            2 months.

 

            2 more months until he will be presented to the kingdom as the upcoming pharaoh and Ahkmenrah physically cannot contain how nervous he is. He barely noticed how fast time flew by him. One moment, he was practicing his speech in front of Kafele. Then the next moment he was going to practice it in front of his father.

 

            Oh no. He’s going to practice it in front of his _father._

“It’s too late to turn back now, right?” Ahkmenrah asked as Kafele helped him into his robes. The guard raised an eyebrow at him, patting down the robes to make sure there weren’t too many wrinkles. “I’m afraid so, Ahkmen.” The prince groaned, clenching his fists tight to calm himself down. It’s not going to be bad. He only has to say 5 sentences – 10 tops. He’s still not sure which version he’s using.

 

            He was so nervous he was practically shaking down to his bones. This was the first time he will perform his speech in front of his father. He has been exceptionally good at hiding it for the past few months. Especially during the time his father told him that he will be presented early so that he will be given more time before he takes the throne. That meant he had to make the speech earlier than expected.

 

            Normally Ahkmenrah would be completely fine with speaking to people. Honestly, he did it all the time. But those were in small groups. He would interact with the laughing children playing near the palace. He would share stories over dinner at several different houses every week. He was the kind of person who loved to speak to everyone. This time though, he’s speaking with _everyone._

 

            All at once.

 

            “It is just a draft, Ahkmen. We’ll work on it if there are any flaws.” Kafele reassured him, that familiar hand back on his shoulder that sent shivers through his spine every time. He’s glad he doesn’t show it. He’s been having such odd reactions to whatever Kafele says or does with him lately and he’s quite… confused? Interested? Freaked out by all these new emotions for his personal guardian?

 

            It felt like it was all of the above and then some. Kafele seemed to remain completely oblivious to what he is currently (confusingly) feeling. Which was good for Ahkmenrah since he’s already had enough emotional trauma for the last few months. It wasn’t that he was upset that Kafele seemed indifferent when normally he was the most observant man he ever met next to his father.

 

            He’s upset because it’s just the wrong _timing_. He’s still not sure if Kafele has spoken with his mother about his confession on the night his brother ran away. In fact, he’s almost completely forgotten about it until just recently. His mother has been oddly quiet about the entire thing in general. Content to watch in the sidelines and cheer for him.

 

            Which is what worries him.

 

            “Ahkmenrah? Are you alright?” _Dearest Khonsu still my beating heart_ he thought when Kafele was directly in front of him. He gulped once before giving his guard, what he hopes is, a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about me, Kafele. You have done that enough.” His guard gave him a small smile before shaking his head. “It’s my job to worry about you. If I stopped now, the pharaoh would have my head.”

 

            “Ah yes. But _I_ will be pharaoh soon so that will not be a problem anymore.”

 

            There he goes with that smile again. He can’t help but think that he only does it for him. _Dear Rah above where are these thoughts coming from?_ He nodded once before he felt Kafele’s hand fall from his shoulder. “Are you ready to be pharaoh?” he asked, giving Ahkmenrah that same concerned look he has seen far too many times. “I’ll never be ready but with you and Nkosi here, I can try.”

 

            At the mention of his son, Kafele’s smile widened. “I can’t argue with that logic. Nkosi is your biggest fan.” With that statement, a now less nervous would be pharaoh and his personal guard were finally heading towards Pharaoh Merenkahre’s chambers. “I’ll be right outside if you need me, Ahkmenrah. Remember, it is just a draft.” Just a draft. The thing ism what if it was a horrible draft?

 

            Ahkmenrah shook his head of those negative thoughts before he entered his father’s chambers. He reminded himself that Kafele was outside. Kafele will be there for him. So with a new bout of confidence, he held his head high and walked towards the balcony where his father is. The same balcony where they had their first proper talk about his upcoming coronation.

 

            He hopes not to run away this time.

 

            “Father? I have written the first draft of my presentation speech.” The pharaoh did not turn to look at him and he hoped that wasn’t some sort of sign that he was going to screw up. “Shall I read it, father?” In actuality, he memorized it already. Better to be safe than sorry, right? Merenkahre gestured to the space next to him. The prince did as he was told and hurriedly stood next to him. He waited for a full two minutes before his father spoke again.

 

            “Proceed, son.”

* * *

            Ahkmenrah did not know how long he was in there. He was not sure if his father gave any constructive criticism at all. He remembered a smile, an approving nod here and there and maybe a few noises of contemplation. That was it. Soon enough he was dismissed with a “Good job, my son.” And he was exiting the room with a lighter heart and even breathing.

 

            “How did it go?” asked Kafele the minute he left the pharaoh’s chambers. “I honestly have no idea. I think went surprisingly well.” His guard gave him an ecstatic smile and patted him on the back. “That is amazing, Ahkmen! I am so proud of you.” _For the love of Khonsu, don’t say stuff like that._ “Thank you for being there.” Kafele’s shy smile was something he hasn’t seen in a while and Ahkmenrah can’t help to think that it is one of his best smiles.

 

            “I always will be there for you. Are you hungry?”

 

            Ahkmenrah thought for a moment before his stomach for him instead. The loud rumble caused Kafele’s hand to fly towards his face to cover his mouth as he let out a giggle. “Starving.” The 17 year old prince said and his guard continued to laugh at how he pouted. Ahkmenrah couldn’t bring himself to reprimand Kafele. When has he ever done that? Never. His soft spot for his personal guardian gets softer everyday.

 

            “Let’s calm that stomach of yours, Ahkmen. Tamin decided to help prepare the couscous this time.” His smile immediately widened because he loves Tamin’s couscous. He’s loved it since he was a little one. “You had me at couscous.” And with the spirit of the child he thought he lost, he challenged Kafele to a race and he sprinted off to the dining area. “Run faster, old man!”

 

            “I am really not that old, Ahkmenrah!”

 

            “You keep telling yourself that!”

 

            For that moment, he wasn’t the future pharaoh. He was just Ahkmenrah. And he was annihilating his guard in this race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come out whenever. I am not good with set update schedules. 
> 
> But comment what you think! I don't really know if this chapter made sense but hey now you have an insight on what Ahkmenrah feels about Kafele now! Isn't it adorable? (pls say it's adorable)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, once again, this chapter probably makes no sense. There is progress, I guess. Slow progress. You all probably hate me

           “You’re nervous.”

 

            “Yes.”

 

            “They will love you. They already do.”

 

            “Does not make me any less nervous.”

 

            “It was worth a try.”

 

            Kafele continued trying to soothe Ahkmenrah of his worries as he watched the other servants dress him up. _“This headdress is heavy.”_ The prince mouthed at him and Kafele couldn’t stop the smile creeping up his face. Ahkmenrah tried to stay still as his servants finished up with his robes but his nerves refused to stop him. He has been preparing everyday for this moment.

 

            Today was his presentation.

 

            He has concentrated all of his willpower to prevent himself from getting sick. He preferred not to faint in front of the entire kingdom. That wouldn’t look well at all. Another guard went to the room, spotted Kafele and whispered into his ear. “When the sun is overhead, the prince needs to be at the main balcony.” Kafele nodded in understanding before he dismissed the man.

 

            He relayed the message to the entire room and suddenly they were all scrambling around the frazzled prince. Two of them were making sure his robes had no visible wrinkles. Another two kept moving his headdress around which quite frankly could lead to an unpleasant migraine in the next hour. Ahkmenrah didn’t need any more nerves or the entire day will be even worse.

 

            “Everyone please, keep calm!” The young prince lifted his hands and all of the other servants stepped back except for one. Ahkmenrah saw that the youngest one of them all, a 15 year old girl, was still patting down his robes frantically. “My child, you do not need to do that anymore.” Kafele tilted his head and smiled as Ahkmenrah spoke reassuring words to the girl before she nodded.

 

            She went to stand next to an older servant woman, clutching on to her arm tightly. Ahkmenrah knew that they were all on edge as much as he was. Nobody, he believes, is more nervous than him at this second but he had to keep a level head. If he was going to be pharaoh, he might as well start showing them how he would rule. Right then, something in him clicked. “What is your name, young lady?”

 

            “A-Anippe, your grace.”

 

            “Anippe. Can you do something for me?”

 

            The young girl’s eyes widened and she nodded quickly. “Y-Yes! Of course, your grace. What is it you want me to do?” Ahkmenrah gestured for her to come closer and she eagerly did so. He whispered something in her ear and Kafele could not make out what he was saying but before he could make a guess, she was already nodding in understanding. Kafele was confused to say the least but he let it go immediately when his charge’s posture changed.

 

            The regal posture of a future pharaoh.

 

            Kafele had to admit that he was in awe. For the past few months, Ahkmenrah still had that sliver of doubt in his actions. Heck, just a few minutes ago his eyes were wide with fright. “Kafele, I believe it’s time?” The guard snapped out of his reverie and he stared at Ahkmenrah for another second more. The younger man had a small smile on his face and Kafele returned it with an impressed nod.

 

            “Yes it is.”

* * *

            Ahkmenrah has spent the last few months letting the wind take him where to go. He let his father make most of the major decisions in his life for more than 16 years. Since he was the younger son and, until mostly recently, the non-immediate heir to the throne, he was not concerned how his life would turn out. He always assumed that he would grow up, find a person he loved dearly and live peacefully as his brother ruled the kingdom.

 

            Oh how the tables have turned.

 

            For years he was never the one to make decisions. Now he, surprisingly has a plan. It was a shot in the dark but to him it was a fairly good plan. Actually… he wasn’t really sure how the plan would work but he was the kind to trust his gut. He hopes his gut isn’t wrong. Kafele was still staring at him, not in the protective way that he was used to. “What did you say to that girl?”

 

            Ahkmenrah turned to his personal guard as the noise from the people outside rang in his ears. “It is not important now.” Kafele believed that it was more important than what Ahkmenrah let on but before he could voice it out, the pharaoh was beside him. It took Kafele all he had not to jump. “Are you ready, my son?” Kafele stepped back as Ahkmenrah stepped forward. The young heir took a deep breath and nodded determinedly.

 

            “Kafele, I would appreciate it if you kept close to Ahkmenrah.” Merenkahre turned to the guard and he nodded quickly.

 

            “I will protect him with my life, your majesty.”

 

            “That is what I like to hear.” Merenkahre shared one small look with his son that did not go unnoticed by Kafele. Before he could figure out what it meant, Merenkahre stepped outside into the balcony to the loud cheers of the residents of Egypt. “This is it, Ahkmenrah.” The young prince gave him a beaming smile that warmed Kafele’s heart before he heard the pharaoh announce outside.

 

            “Please help me in welcoming, your future pharaoh, soon to be fourth king of the fourth king: _Ahkmenrah!”_

 

            The cheers of the people outside chilled Ahkmenrah to the bone as he stepped out into the balcony. He brought his hand up to give a wave and the people cheered louder. There were some chanting his name. There were the families he visited, Egyptian or not, that cried at the sight of him. They waved at him and he abandoned the required hand wave to give them a more enthusiastic one.

 

            The children were more than happy to return it with equal fervor. Ahkmenrah couldn’t help but smile even wider as the children’s laughter reached his ears amidst all the noise. He looked to his father, who nodded in encouragement, and to Kafele, who looked so proud of him. His heart may or may not have skipped a beat at that look.

 

            So with a deep breath, Ahkmenrah held his hands up and the entire crowd fell silent. They all waited in baited breath as the new heir prepared himself to make his speech. When he opened his mouth to speak, he heard a tiny “ouch!” behind him and he turned to see Nkosi with his kitten in his arms. The young boy was glued to his father’s side and he beamed happily at his pseudo older brother.

 

            Right then, his original speech was out the window.

 

            “Nkosi, come here.” Kafele gently pushed his son towards Ahkmenrah with a confused look at the prince. Ahkmenrah took Nkosi’s hand and crouched down so they were at eye level. “You want to ride on my shoulders?” Ahkmenrah asked the younger boy and his eyes widened considerably. “But daddy said you were doing something important today.”

 

            “Nothing is more important than you, Nkosi.”

 

            Nkosi looked to his father once more and to the pharaoh. Both men were looking at the pair intriguingly. “Is it okay?” He asked, letting his cat down on the floor with a hesitance the boy rarely showed. Ahkmenrah nodded and Nkosi couldn’t contain himself any longer. The boy climbed up on the prince’s shoulders and there was a collective “aw” from the crowd below.

 

            His first speech was all about things the people already knew. The first speech had words that they were expecting to hear. This one… This one was something they _needed_ to hear. He turned back to the crowd and smiled.

 

            “My friends, this is Nkosi. He is the son of my personal guard and is one of my closest friends.” He looked up at the boy who gave him a smile of encouragement and delight. That gave him more strength to go on. “Nkosi and his father were struggling when they happened to stumble into my life. I gave Kafele a job and both of them a home. That is what I wish to do when I become pharaoh.”

 

            There were murmurs arising from the people but that didn’t stop Ahkmenrah. “This land, the beautiful land of Egypt, is home for all of us. It is home even for those some of you consider to be beneath you.” There were awkward coughs and a few murmurs of guilt from the crowd before he continued. “When I am pharaoh, I will make sure that Egypt will be home for all, no matter where you come from.

 

            “Because all my days of visiting families, listening to their stories and helping them in ways only I could, I have seen how some people have forgotten what home has felt like. To me that is within the palace walls but to you it could be something entirely different. Home could mean fear and doubt. Home could no longer mean love and security.

 

            “So I would like that when I am pharaoh, I will work until my dying day to give you all a home where you feel loved and included. Whether you are of Egyptian descent or not, I want to make Egypt your home. Like I have brought a smile to Nkosi’s lips everyday, I wish to bring smiles to yours as well.

 

            “Egypt is not a land of only slaves and nobles. Egypt will be a land where everyone can live in harmony. Egypt will be _our_ home.” The people were silent for a second before Ahkmenrah heard a single clap behind him. It was Kafele, his eyes sparkling and smile warm. He clapped slowly and soon enough, the people started following until the air was filled with claps and cheers for their upcoming Pharaoh.

 

            _“I knew it! Did I not tell you all he was brilliant?”_

_“Long live the king!”_

_“He is as handsome as he is kind!”_

Ahkmenrah’s heart swelled at the praises and his eyes sparkled with tears. These are the people he will rule. And he has won them over. “That was amazing, Ahkmen! I am so proud of you.” He wasn’t sure if it was his mother or his father who said that but he was not fully comprehending anything at the moment. He looked back at Kafele who was clapping the hardest out of all the people around him.

 

            “You did it!” He mouthed at him and Ahkmenrah nodded with a bright smile.

 

            Unbeknownst to anyone, he was staring at Kafele, one thing on his mind as the people’s cheers started drowning out.

 

            _I did it for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha wat just happened??? WHAT DOES AHKMENRAH HAVE PLANNED??!!?!?!? WHERE DOES ANIPPE FIT INTO THIS? HOW WILL KAFELE TAKE CARE OF THAT ACCIDENTAL BONER? (There definitely was one, don't deny it)
> 
> Stay tuned, my loves ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to finish this story, don't worry. I won't abandon it like I did my past fics (fics you'll never see). Anyway, please comment any reviews/suggestions/criticisms! I am open to anything that will help me improve my writing :)
> 
> Edit: If anyone who wants to see more out of this 'verse or NATM in general, you can go send ke a quick message on tumblr. My url is summersnitchdani! If you have a little idea or a headcanon you would like to see written out, I could write it for you :) Because honestly, we need a lot more fanfics for this pairing.


End file.
